


Trikru Warriors Limited

by CommanderOfPeace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dapper Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!P, Gangster/Mafia Anya, Gangster/Mafia Boss Lexa, Gangster/Mafia Gustus, Kinda Modern?, Multi, Possible G!P??, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderOfPeace/pseuds/CommanderOfPeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the Heda of Trikru Warriors Limited. Her older sister Anya and younger brother Gustus stand by her side through everything. What happens when gambling on fixed horse races and fighting notorious gangs isn't the only thing they struggle with? The classy lifestyle is a must for the Trikru Warriors. Love is weakness. Family is everything. Will love be enough to leave it all behind them or will it fuel the fire of wanting power behind their names? </p><p>or </p><p>I pretty much binge watched Peaky Blinders on netflix and couldn't get this stupid AU out of my head. So the 100/Peaky Blinder AU but more modern than Peaky Blinders and my own twist to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trikru Fucking Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going to give this a shot. I am honestly insanely busy with other fanfics I have on a different account and school stuff. I will update as often as I can. ENJOY!
> 
> WARNING: Some of this might be pretty graphic and intense because well, Peaky Blinders is graphic and intense.

_7 years in the past_

One… Two… Three…

One blink. Two breaths. Three punches. That’s all it takes to stun your opponent enough to have an advantage. Maybe even less. This only works if you do it precisely and correctly.

One blink. Two breaths. Three punches. Double the amount of pain. Use all of your strength and energy into each blow. Grunt with each impact you encounter. Remember to regain it all back as quickly as possible.

One blink. Two breaths. Three punches. All of that was done so well that she ended up on a cold, worn out mat with a bloody nose, split lip, and an already swollen eye.

You see, this is a family _business._ Keyword being business. We are currently fighting to make it as legal and as legitimate as possible. Unfortunately, there are some barriers in place, as of now, that make this business illegitimate and illegal.

This “family business” was crafted by the father of Alexandria, Anya, and Gustus Woods. These three siblings were never weak or innocent or vulnerable. No. Weakness and vulnerability was never and will never be allowed by their father. Vulgarity is prided upon as well as intelligence and class. Their father always told them love was weakness, even though he has loved once himself. However, love for family was supposed to be their key source of honor and strength. _Once a Woods, always a Woods._ This family guided themselves through life off that ideology.

One blink. Two breaths. Three punches. All of this led up to the very moment Lexa realized how serious her father was about running this business. He knew they needed to protect themselves so he invested his time and money training them.

“Gyon op nodataim!” Anya shouted in their native tongue. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Kick to the ribs. “Ge smak daun gyonn op nodataim!” Anya bent over, hovering over her younger sister as she lay on the mat.

“No…” Lexa panted out. Blood was seeping out of her nose and split lip. “I’m done… I can’t continue.” Lexa prayed her sister would have mercy on her. Anya never gave up though, which was both a blessing and a curse.

“Get your ass up! Now!” Anya reached down, gripped her sisters biceps and lifted her from the floor. Lexa tried to fight the darkness overcoming her. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. She wanted to cry in pain and humiliation. Anya was going to tease her for this later.

“Anya please, no more.” Lexa begged her sister. Her body was starting to fall to one side so Anya gripped her tighter and slammed her against the cage of the ring.

“Pathetic. Who taught you to give up so easily because it sure as hell was not me!” Anya smacked her younger sisters cheeks. It was an attempt to bring her attention back on her. “Gustus is more of a challenge than you. How do you expect to take charge if you can’t even get up after a lousy spar?”

If you asked them, they would tell you they loved and hated this lifestyle. They were so young. So insanely young. Yet they have seen so many things and endured so many hardships. Gustus was the youngest at the age of 14. Anya was the oldest at 16. Lexa was right between at 15. All of them a year apart. All of them taking care of each other as soon as they could start.

“You are the most pathetic second I could have ever asked for. I should have chosen Gustus to be my second. You are a weak fighter. A weak second. You are going to be a weak leader.” In a matter of seconds, Anya flipped open her switch blade. She held it against her sisters chest and applied pressure from the smooth, sharp blade.

“Do not fucking cut me, Anya.” Lea lifted her head and looked into the eyes of her sister. There is a dark, mysterious, and terrifying feature within them. Lexa is certain hers are a mirror image.

“Either you fight back or I will obey the orders dad gave me.” Anya held her sisters gaze as she pushed the blade against her skin. The pressure, plus slight movement of her hand, caused a small prick at the very bottom of her collarbone. Blood was starting to ooze out.

“What orders are they sister, hm? Kill me? Cut me?” Lexa’s mouth curled up into a sickening smirk.

“My orders were to toughen you up. Obviously fighting doesn’t work anymore. The only effective option left seems to be cutting you.” Anya applied more pressure, jerking her hand a bit more. The small wound became a bit larger.

“So do it then, Anya.” Lexa laughed in her face.

The exhaustion from a long day of training, from the pain, from working so hard; it was all catching up to her. Every fuck she could possibly have went out of the window. If she needed to endure a little more pain then so be it. This is what she needed to learn, wasn’t it? Give and take pain like it is second nature.

“Do it! Don’t show weakness now! Toughen me up! Cut me, Anya! Fucking cut me!”

So she did. It was quick, easy, deep and extremely messy. Anya gave her sister a curt nod. Lexa thought she stuttered. It was over and done with as soon as it begun. The slice was from the collar bone down to the top of her left side of her rib cage. Anya didn’t want to go near her heart but she wants to make it painful. It was like death by a thousand cuts. Something they were currently learning as a form of torture.

Lexa clenched her jaw the entire time she was being cut by the hand of her sister. Once it was over, Anya let go of her, dropping her to the floor. Lexa finally screamed in pain and agony. Anya stared down at her. She didn’t want to hurt her this deeply. She needed to though. Lexa had a lot of expectations handed to her. Anya needed to prepare her before their dad stepped in. If she was able to toughen her up some now, then her dads personal “training” would be a piece of cake.

Anya walked to the edge of the cage and hit it twice. A few of her trustee workers opened the gate, handing her a towel, shirt, and some whiskey. She downed the whiskey, wiped the blood off her knife and hands, and then put on her undershirt. Gustus came running in a few minutes later.

“Gustus, you are the only one who has not cleaned up a situation like this. I do not want anyon but family touching Lexa. Go over there. Take her to Aunt Indra. Get her wound cleaned, stitched up, and bandaged. After I want you to have her showered, you too. Meet me in front of the house. We, mates, are going to the Garrison.” Anya patted her little brothers’ shoulder.

* * *

 

The Woods family was very well known in Birmingham. Their dad was a local fighter, lover of alcohol, well known lover of horses. That is where it all started of course. Horses and alcohol were the most popular ways to make money. Pubs were booming since everyone had some traumatizing event to forget. Alcohol was their temporary medicine.

Lexa stepped up to the doorway of the Garrison. Her intense green eyes were boring holes into the name of the pub. There was a chill in the ashy air. Her two siblings were beside her, waiting for her command. Lexa held her lighter up to the end of their cigarettes, lighting up and embracing the smoke filled scent. It burned her lungs in a bad way. It hurt but she never said anything about the second hand smoke. Lexa was the only one who did not smoke. She knew the cautions of them. Cigarettes could like an enemy, but she never stopped her siblings. Everyone can make their own choices. If they needed her help quitting then she would be there.

“Gustus nothing hard tonight. No whiskey. No shots. Beer, dark or light is all you get. You better keep it mild or else.” Lexa glanced to her right. Gustus was standing there, smirking with the cigarette hanging between his lips.

“Is that a threat, Heda?” Gustus turned his head to her.

“It is a promise and an order, comrade. I will tell father you disobeyed. You still have training tomorrow morning.” Lexa witnessed him throwing th cigarette butt on the ground. She smacked the back of his head. “Pick that shit up. Throw it in the trash. We already live in a dirty slum. Don’t make it worse than it already is.”

“Ready, Heda?” Anya asked. Lexa answered with a step towards the door, pushing it open. The second the Woods entered the bar, everyone went silent. Men moved out of the way for them. They didn’t dare look them in the eye.

None of it was unnoticed. It was normal for those in the pub to make way them. If anyone went against them, they would easily be disarmed or taken down. No one messed with them no matter how young the Woods trio was.

Anya walked up to the bar. The owner was an older man. The siblings enjoyed him the most. He never questioned them. He never charged them. The three often wondered what life would be like if Sinclair was their father; most likely would have been peaceful and happier. Neither of the three dwelled on it too much. They used all of their power to protect Sinclair, his pub, and his family to display their gratitude.

“Sinclair, I will take two glasses of whiskey. Head will take a glass of rum. Nothing but beer for the smaller one, ok? Keep an eye out for him tonight. Also, keep it mild for him too, please.” Anya slipped him three pounds but he slid it back over the bar.

“You are like family. No charge ever. Do not worry about Gustus. He’s a sneaky kid but I know him.” Sinclair laughed before he fetched the drinks she ordered. Anya turned around to lean back against the counter. She saw a movement from across the pub. _Raven Reyes._ The love of Anya’s life. Sinclair’s adopted daughter. Anya watched Raven like a predator watches their prey. Raven laughed and cracked jokes with the men at the tables. She put their empty glasses on a small tray.

Raven made her way towards the bar. When she looked up, Anya was caught staring. They made eye contact, holding it the entire time Raven walked behind the bar. Anya spun around in her place. She leaned against the counter downing one glass of whiskey. Her eyes dropped to the metal Raven bird hanging from a chain. Raven with a raven necklace. It was cute.

Anya reached forward and scooped it up in her hand. Raven’s breath hitched very quietly, completely unnoticed by Anya (thankfully).

“Who made this for you?” Anya asked, twirling the bird in her hand by its pointed wing. She looked up into Raven’s gaze.

“Finn, my boyfriend.” Raven answered, voice slightly shaky. Her tone sounded nervous and a little scared.

Anya scoffed in her face, “Boyfriend, eh? I wonder how Sinclair feels about this uh boyfriend thing,” She dropped the raven. It cut through the tense jealously resonating between them as it swung back.

“He doesn’t mind too much. Not a fan of Finn. He understands I am happy enough with him.”

“Happy enough? Shouldn’t you be happy when you’re in love?”

“Who said I was in love?” Raven asked. Anya quirked an eyebrow while Raven bit her lip.

“Why waste your time on someone you aren’t in love with?” Raven tilted her head to the right.

Raven leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of Anya’s ear, “The one I’m really interested in is currently unavailable and detached.” Anya turned her head to whisper in the girls ear. “I am never unavailable or detached for you.”

“Sure you’re not, general. I will remember that.” Raven pulled away, but not without placing a gentle kiss on Anya’s neck just below her ear. Anya bit her lip as Raven retreated to the back room. Her skin was on fire, burning with pleasure.

“You should go after her.” Lexa tells her, finishing off her the small glass of rum. She eyed Gustus as he talked with some of the older men in the bar. Surely it was about business, as usual, or stupid bets they liked to place.

“Not yet,” Anya drank the rest of the whiskey, relishing in the smooth burn of the liquid against her throat. Lexa grunted in response.

The door burst open for a short moment. All heads turned to see who was daring enough to step into the pub. Murmurs traveled through the sound waves when the mysteriously brave figure revealed to be a young, small blonde with sapphire blue eyes. Lexa felt the strength and fearlessness coming off the girl. She needed to know her name. Lexa needed to know why this foolishly young girl came into a dangerous pub in the late hours of the night.

* * *

 

Clarke Griffin was never afraid. Her father, Jake, taught her to never let a person take advantage of her. Jake implemented the idea of just because she is a girl doesn’t mean she isn’t as strong or isn’t an equal to men. No, Jake constantly reminded her to never let anyone tell her she was not capable because of her size or her gender. Clarke fought her way through life off her father’s teachings.

So the moment she arrived to the pub her friend owned, she took a deep breath and went inside with a renewed sense of hope and strength. Clarke had a feeling tonight was going to change everything. She knew the cause would be the brunette girl with the green eyes, leaning against the counter. Clarke saw Lexa first before she saw anyone else.

Clarke made her way over with papers in her hands. When she was in front of Lexa, she cleared her throat and smiled.

“Hello, I am looking for Sinclair.” Lexa gave Clarke a once over.

“He is in the back room grabbing more bottles of rum. Who are you?” Lexa stared into the cerulean eyes. She lost the war before it even began.

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin. I am new to town. I am also a friend of Raven. She offered me a job.”

“Why would a pretty girl like you move to such a shit town?”

“Clarke!” Both girls head spun to the tan girl who ran over, enveloping the blonde in a tight hug. “Glad you made it here safely. My father will be out in a moment. Talk to him about the barmaid opening. I will talk to him if he denies you.”

Sinclair popped out from the back room, a heavy crate in his hands. He noticed the blonde and stopped in his tracks. He looked over to his daughter find her giving him puppy dog eyes.

“No, no, it’s not happening, Raven.” Sinclair shook his head immediately.

“Sir, please. I really need this job. Give me a chance.” Clarke pestered, walking closer to where Sinclair was.

“How old are you anyways to be in a pub asking for such a job?” Sinclair kept his back to the girl. He knows himself. If he saw the desperation on her face like he could hear it in her tone, he’d crack.

“I have seen 15 summers, sir. I know I am extremely young,” Clarke paused, contemplating her next words. “Sir, please give me a chance. I have experience. I have references. I am in dire need of this job. Raven offered and I couldn’t miss out on the opportunity. I can handle myself. I am a lot stronger than you think.”

“They will tear you apart in here. You are too young and too pretty.” Sinclair tossed the crate to the side. He gripped the counter, staring down at all the bottles of rum and whiskey.

“Give her the job, Sinclair. I will pay her myself. She will be under our protection just like Raven is.” Lexa commands from the side, “That is an order, comrade.”

“Ugh, fine.” Sinclair turned around and spit into his palm.  “She is under your protection.” Lexa nodded once as she spit into her palm and shook hands with the man. Sinclair put his attention on Clarke next, “Grab those bottles and organize them under the counter accordingly.” Clarke jumped to her first task. She wasn’t going to mess this up.

Lexa was no longer paying attention to anything else but the blonde in front of her. She clenched her jaw each time Clarke bent over in front of her. Anya went back to watching Raven do her rounds at the table. She kept an eye on the men, making sure they knew their place. However, Lexa couldn’t care less. She was too busy trying to calm herself after seeing Clarkes’ dress rise up and expose her garter belts.

“Do you plan on creepily staring the entire night or do you plan on talking to her? I suggest talking because you look like a pervert.” Anya leaned over, blowing smoke into her sisters face as she spoke.

“Back the hell up. Your smoke is smelly. No I do not. She is new to town. She doesn’t deserved to be dragged into our world of hell, An.”

“Don’t worry, sis. When the time is right it’ll work out.” Anya wrapped an arm over the younger siblings’ shoulders.

“Why aren’t you talking to Raven? She is a good person. Way better than your other whores you pay.” Lexa snickered, elbowing Anya’s side but wincing slightly at the extension of her stitches.  

“I don’t have whores that I pay. Women are not whores just because you pay them. You don’t know their story. The girls you see leaving my room are simple volunteers for a good night.” Anya subtly pointed to Raven and Clarke across the pub. “Besides, those girls are the wonderful ladies who we will end up with anyways. At the end of the day or at the end of all this, they will be in our beds and we will be married to them.”

“Since when have you cared about what you call women?”

“Since I met Raven.”

“God, you’re already whipped.”

“It isn’t being whipped. It is basic respect. You should learn it sometime.”

There was a loud clatter in the corner. A table was flipped and glass had shattered. Gustus was on the ground, fighting a bald man much taller and much bigger than him. The man spit in Gustus’s face. That was his biggest pet peeve. No one spits in any of the Woods faces. Gustus kicked at the legs of the man, causing him to lose his footing and fall onto the floor. He flipped them over so he was straddling the guys’ chest.

Punches were landing one after the other. Arms were swinging around in no particular direction. Sinclair did nothing to stop the bar fight. Raven and Clarke noticed it was Gustus on top. At first they were going to ignore it until the man at the bottom reached up and gripped Gustus’ throat and squeezed. His airway was closing up and tightening. The life was slowly draining from Gustus as he fought to get the gut to let go.

Lexa and Anya rushed over to kick the guy in the ribs. This only resulte in more anger. Not from the one choking their brother. The bald guy apparently had some friends in the place. His friends ran over and pulled the three siblings off of the bald man. Lexa took off her cap and swung her arm, slicing the hairy and muscular guy across the cheek.

Gustus was able to catch his breath, returning to the point of breathing normally. He didn’t give up though. _Warriors never give up_. His punches only became harder. He stood to his feet and started kicking the man as hard as he could.

Anya was next to take off her cap. She spun around and swung her arm. The razer blades stitched into the peak of her hat effectively cutting the guy across the forehead. Blood came oozing down into his eyes, blinding him from seeing. She took a deep breath and kicked him on the chest, knocking the scary looking guy to the ground. She looked over to Gustus, his cap in one hand. He started cutting along the guys’ forehead. A nearly silent sound was heard by her, pulling her attention away. The man blinded temporarily tried to punch her across the face. Anya dodged it with ease, grabbing the guys’ wrist then twisted it so it was behind his back. She yelled as she used all her strength to shove him against a pillar in the bar then onto the ground.

“No mercy.” She said to herself. In a matter of milliseconds, Anya pushed the mans’ arm up, breaking his arm and dislocating his left shoulder. The man screamed out in agony.

Gustus and Lexa were on their feet. The three siblings were looking around at the fighters unconscious on the floor. Sinclair was rubbing his forehead, more worried about the mess than the men. Lexa clenched her jaw. _Perfect time for an announcement._ She grabbed a char, jumped onto a table and took a deep breath.,

“No one touches my fucking brother!” Lexa shouted in the quiet pub. She saw a bright color from the corner of her eye. She used her peripheral vision to see that it was Clarke.

“By order of the Trikru fucking Warrior, no one is to touch or bring harm to that blonde girl right there or Raven and Sinclair! If you do, you are next to being happily beat or worse. Do I make myself clear?” Lexa was yelling at the top of her lungs. Her finger stilling pointing at Clarke. There was a round of grunts in agreement to her orders. With a satisfied nod, she jumped from the table.

“By order of the Trikru Warriors, let’s drink!” Anya screamed. Cheering burst throughout the pub. The three siblings went back to the bar. “A glass of whiskey for us all please.” Sinclair made it quick as he grabbed three glasses, filling them to the brim with the hardest whiskey in stock.

“A toast to the Trikru Warriors.” Anya stated, lifting her glass. Gustus and Lexa followed in suit, clinging their glasses together before chugging their drinks.

Lexa moved her attention to Clarke again. She held up her empty gaze. Clarke smiled and winked at the Commander. Lexa smirked confidently. The blonde went back to cleaning the mess that was made. Lexa’s smirk started to fall while her fathers’ words echoed through her head.

_Love is weakness._


	2. If You Were There, Beware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much too say other than enjoy and sorry that this is such a lengthy chapter haha. For those who watch the show (or who havent), i am mainly writing the story based off season 2 but the chapters might bounce around from what i can incorporate from all the seasons. So it'll be mix n matched. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Pretty graphic on the idea of torture and death (no gay dies i promise).

_7 years later_

In the past few years, life turned even more upside down than it already was.  The Woods siblings not only lost their mother at such a young age, but had now lost their father. It was in the middle of the night, Lexa woke up with an uneasy feeling. When she woke up, she found her father shuffling through their family safe, stuffing duffle bag full of wads of cash. Lexa spoke up instantaneously, completely livid inside. Her father simply dismissed her, telling her that it was time her spirit took the throne and to go back to bed.

Lexa was confused but when time came to awaken, she wasn’t surprised to find that her father skipped out. The Woods siblings were hurt beyond repair at their fathers’ abandonment. Lexa was 19 when he left, Gustus 18, and Anya 20. However, they brushed it off like it didn’t affect them. If their father was going to run off to hide within his alcoholism then they were going to stay and fight.

This is when Trikru Warriors really started booming.

The Trikru Warriors were no longer a band of misfit kids who tried to look as classy as possible. No, Heda Lexa somehow managed to create a share holder for them. Their name was Trikru Warriors Limited, a legal company bringing in their income illegally.

Over the last seven years, the Woods siblings had changed as well as their friends. They’ve grown more physically and mentally. Their intelligence level is much higher. Their plans are way more intricate and way more violent. In general, the Woods siblings have matured in every way and it shows through their business.

Consequences and past acquaintances always come back to haunt the Trikru Warriors.

It was dark, musty, and cold out in Small Heath, Birmingham. Time was well into the middle of the night, 2:00 AM to be exact. The streets were barren and dead, silent save for some noise of the factories. No one was out. Most families were in trying to rest before the next day’s work. Pubs like the Garrison were empty. No one was out.

Currently though, Raven was left doing stock work for tomorrows work day. The Garrison had gotten in more shipments of high quality alcohol. Since Sinclair was out in London taking business on expansion of the pub, Raven and Clarke were stuck doing stock work and in charge for the next week. Clarke was sent home early this night. The pub closed at 1 AM as usual, but Clarke had no intentions of leaving Raven alone. Of course Raven was pesky as always, insisting she go home after singing performance that night. Clarke begrudgingly left with a sigh.

Even though the Garrison was under the protection of the Trikru Warriors, it wasn’t tonight.

Lexa was currently “busy.” By busy, it means that she had her hand full of hair and flesh as she was thrusting away into another nameless girl for the night. She had her fair share of women for her taking. None could compare to Clarke though. They were a distraction from whom and what she truly wanted. Each girl was, in Lexa’s mind, Clarke. Each time she kissed them. Each time she touched them. Eache time she fucked them; they were always Lexa’s imaginations of Clarke.

Groans, moans, and whimpers were blasting throughout Lexa’s room in the small house she shared with her siblings. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh were echoing and grunts were only growing. Lexa was nowhere near close but she knew the woman below her was. ‘

But as Lexa kept thrusting away, time was ticking down on a countdown to a life changing moment. Raven was bringing in crates of all kinds of alcohol from the back room. They were set all over the counters and tables. She began taking inventory, thoroughly exhausted but unable to go home. Midway through her count, she said shadows from the lights outside the pub. Two figures were pushing baby strollers of some sort, both wearing big hats. Raven kept an eye on their movements. The two figures stopped in front of the door. Their shadows nodded to one another before they began to run off.

Raven sprinted to the door, opening it to see the two strollers left in front of the walkway. She peered inside to find two rolls of dynamite counting down to 0 from 10. Her eyes widened as she dropped her clipboard and shoved her way through strollers. Raven could feel her pulse pounding through her body. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest that she thought it would explode.

Adrenaline was pumping through her body getting her to sprint harder. The countdown hit zero almost too quickly. Raven was far away enough to not be impacted too much from the explosion. When the bombs went off, the Garrison was utterly destroyed. The force of the explosion threw Raven to the ground another five feet from where she was. Just as she was pushed forward, shards of glass and shrapnel hit her as well.

At first she didn’t register the pain, but once her body connected with ground and her adrenaline, plus heart rate died down. The pain shot straight to her spine and she rolled on to her left side, screaming out in agony and pain. Raven was too afraid to pull out the pieces of glass that were sticking out. She was unable to reach the pieces of metal and glass that happened to stab into her back completely.

At the sound of the explosion, families had run from their homes to see what had woken them up. Some happened to be fellow members of the Trikru Warriors. Scud boat was the one who found Raven on the floor. The older man ran over to her first to check on her. He did his best to calm down her as she rolled her over to see shards of glass and metal sticking out from the entire expansion of her back.

“Reyes, you stay awake on me, you got that? Tell me what happened.” Charlie looked down to her back.

“Two people left baby strollers in the front of the pub. I was doing inventory when I saw them. After they ran, I checked to see what it was and there were two bombs. I tried to get away. Scud boat, I can’t feel my legs!” Raven explained through her ragged breathing.

“We’re going to get you help. Hang on tight.” Scud boat turned to the crowd of the people watching them. “Someone call the fucking ambulance!”

Raven was still screaming and groaning. Her hands clenched up into fists. She started hitting the ground hard, not caring about the damage the dirty, muddy ground might do to her hand.

“Call Anya!” Raven yelled.

Meanwhile, Lexa was finally of the edge to her climax. She was just about to release covering her shaft when Anya burst into her room, shouting.

“Anya, what the hell are you doing?” Lexa suddenly pulled out, her need for release crawled back into her body. The woman below groaned in pain at Lexa pulling out so quickly.

“Someone blew up the Garrison. Raven was in there, Lexa! Raven is hurt!” Anya grabbed the pile of clothes on the floor, throwing them at her sisters face. “I swear, if you don’t come with me right now, you’re dead to me.”

Lexa sat there in shock at what she heard. Her instincts kicked in, causing her to hop off her bed. She threw on her trousers, forgoing her boxer briefs. She threw on her sports bra and dress shirt. She dismissed her socks as she threw on her wing tips and ran out, ignoring the woman’s confused protests.

Raven is family. Family comes first.

By the time they there, Clarke, Gustus, Indra, Curly, Scudboat, and Abby were surrounding Raven. Abby was the local surgical Doctor. Her services were mainly dedicated to the hospital. Trikru Warriors always received her services with priority. Abby always held a sense of pride in her chest at being the only surgical doctor in Small Heath.

Lexa was decent enough to have buttoned up her shirt and pulled up her suspenders. Gustus was checking the damage of the pub while Anya beeline it towards Raven. Lexa stood, staring at the destruction caused. She ran her hands through her hair as she kicked rocks in anger

Lexa was packing back and forth. _Who could have done this? Who was out to get me now? Business is going well. We haven’t been involved in new deals._ Her pacing was put to a paused when she heard a rough clearing of a throat. Lexa looked up to see her little, huge brother towering over her. If you knew him seven years ago, you would never picture him to have been a small, scrawny 14 year old boy. Now he was over 6 feet tall, burly, insanely muscular, and strong. Her had tattoos all over his arms and on one side of his face. He had a chilling death stare in his eyes and a very well kept beard on his chin.

“Yes, Gustus?” Lexa asked, trying to calm her breathing.

“Heda, there are no traces left behind of who it could have possibly been. I guess as of now, it is a waiting game to find whoever it was.” Gustus lowered his head in apology while Lexa clenched her jaw in rage.

“Thank you, Gus. Let’s go check on, Reyes.” Lexa patted his back and led him over to the group.

Ravens’ cheeks were tear- stained. Anya held her face in her hands, her eyes filled with so much worry it had Raven’s heart trembling. Anya never cried but she was almost near crying. Her eyes shined with unshed salty tears. Anya has never been more scared than she was right now in her entire life. She used her thumbs to brush the falling tears from Raven’s eyes as Raven wrapped her hands gently around Anya’s wrists. Their foreheads rested against one another’s, Anya whispering sweet nothings into her ear in attempt to calm her down and cheer her up.

“Excuse me; I want to know how bad Raven is.” Abby was still tending to her Ravens’ wounds. Scudboat stood around, on guard for anyone suspicious. Gustus gently squeezed Ravens’ hand in reassurance. He patted Anya’s back in encouragement then took guard alongside Scudboat.

Clarke gripped Lexa’s wrist, leading her away from the three. Lexa was both confused and concerned, her eyes stuck on her sister and Raven.

“What happened?” Lexa asked, her jaw clenching and unclenching every few seconds.

“Raven was doing inventory when she saw shadows from outside. She saw two figures leave two baby strollers out front. When she checked on them, she saw two rolls of dynamite counting down. She tried to run. She got far enough to not be killed. Unfortunately, she was still close enough that the force of the explosion threw her further away. Shards of glass and metal hit her entire back. She can’t feel her legs, Lexa. There are still shards of shrapnel and glass stuck in her spine. We need to take her to the hospital to get them removed.” Clarke explained, worrisome and shaky. Raven was her best friend. Raven was like her sister. She almost lost her tonight. Guilt was coursing through her head. _If I only I was more persistent. This could have been me. We could have avoided this. Raven didn’t deserve this._

“Take her there now. I want updates. No one but members of Trikru can visit her. Have Abby run whatever tests and do whatever operations she needs to do.” Clarke nodded. Lexa tilted her head to the side, “How do you feel?” She was concerned for Clarke. Her hard, stoic, and fearsome persona dissipated around Clarke.

“I could be better. I just wish it was me and not her. She kept bugging me to home. I shoulve have stayed. She doesn’t deserve this, Lexa. She doesn’t deserve to be hurt.” The damns behind her eyes finally broke, tears streaming down faster than she could keep up with. Lexa instinctively wrapped her arms around Clarke, who collapsed into her warm embrace.

Lexa rubbed her back slowly and gently, shushing her softly. It took a few minutes before Clarke calmed down to frequent sniffles. Lexa tilted her head up by her chin, kissing her forehead.

“Stay strong. I will find whoever did this. I will kill them the moment I get the chance. Whoever did this will pay for their actions.” Clarke sniffled in acknowledgement. Lexa ran her thumbs over the silent tears that happened to escape. She ran her right thumb down, using a feather light touch to run her thumb along Clarke’s lips. Her heart racing before she forced herself to slow it down. She placed one more kiss on Clarke’s cheek before turning to leave.

“Where are you going?” Clarke yelled out to the retreating figure.

“I am going to tell Sinclair what happened then I’m going to find the bastard who hurt my family.” Lexa yelled back, not turning to face the blonde. Her strides were long and filled with determination.

_Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op._

* * *

 With business continuing like usual and the Garrison under construction, Lexa was beyond stressed. She needed to figure out who did the bombing and why. Right after Lexa left Clarke and Raven, she called Sinclair to let him know what happened. He sent a person to finish the London plans so that he could return home. Without the Garrison there was no decent part on the Trikru Warriors side of town so Lexa made her way across town to an Irish underground pub.

Lexa always showed respect so she took her hat off. There were only about five people in the pub, all of which stared at her when she walked in. Lexa ignored them, walked to the bar and made her order.

“Whiskey, Irish.” She ran a hand through her hair and tossed a pound coin on the bar counter. The bartender handed her the drink and slid the coin back.

“Heard there was quite a bang on your part of town, Ms. Woods.”

“Gas and electric don’t mix. Who would have thought they would, eh?” Lexa lifted her drink up then tossed back the shot.

“How’s business otherwise, Ms. Woods?” The bartender asked, wiping the counter down before placing his hands on it.

“You know something? In these times of hunger and hardship, business is surprisingly good.” Lexa sent him a tight smile, turning around and leaning back against the counter. A small boy walked down the steps, searching the pub for Lexa.

“Which one of you is the Trikru Warriors devil?”

Lexa took a deep breath, placing her hat back onf her head, “Gentlemen,” She said, making her way up the stairs to follow the boy.

The kid began to run through the alleyways of the town. Lexa was speed walking to try to keep up with him. There were twists and turns and places she thought she already passed. A few times she lost sight of the boy before he popped back up again to lead her to their destination. A few minutes passed before she was led into a meat factory with a sigh.

The boy disappeared just as she spread open her arms and was swarmed by the two huge men. They took her hat first, awake of the razor blades. Next, they stripped her of her jacket then the gun holsters around her back and patted her down for knives. When she was clean they covered her head with a bag and gripped her arms.

* * *

 “Six.” Indra blurted out. She was sitting in front of the cracked, dirty fire place inside the Woods small office. She had a cigarette between her lips, taking long drags of the cancerous stick.

“Six what?” Gustus question, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets.

“Six questions since you walked through that door. Anya is visiting Raven at the hospital. Lexa is at the Black Lion.” Indra responded, getting up to poor herself a shot of whiskey. She returned to her spot and shook her head. “Gustus, soon you are going to have to be the man with the answers instead of asking questions.”

“Why?”

“Seven.” Indra put her feet up on another chair in front of her. “Becaue when London happens, you’re going to need to be smart enough and strong enough to hold up your end. If you can’t do that then we will happily find someone to replace you.”

* * *

 Lexa was forced to sit down on a cold wooden chair. She waited for the bag to be taken off her head. The two men exited the room quietly while she sat in front of a woman and man, both of whom she has never seen. Lexa put her hands on her thighs, clenched her jaw and glared.

“Alexandria Wods.” The woman spoke first.

“You blew up my pub.”

“Anger defeats fear. Good.” The woman crossed her arms over her chest, staring back at Lexa. Fear nowhere to be found from her.

“You blew up my pub.” Lexa repeated, tilting her head slightly.

“In the world, violent men or women are the easiest to deal with.” The woman looked over to her partner with a smirk, “Alexandria Woods here has a very interesting reputation to keep up with.”

“A reputation of not being scared of anything.” The man glared.

“So, which brand of rebels are you from? The king gives you a peace treaty and you start a war with it. So tell me, are you for it or against it? Please, forgive me I get confused.” At this, the man got up and grabbed the revolver off the wooden table. He gripped it tight, dragging the barrel against the wood before her stood over Lexa.

“You are one decision away from death, Ms. Woods.” The lady said.

“So stop fucking smiling.” The man growled.

Lexa smiled wider, “I know more about you thank you think.” Lexa pointed to the woman, “Your name is Irene O’ Donnell. You have a son named Sean. He has iron on his legs. He attends Cherry Wood Road School in Harborne. Poor boy comes in last in every race.”

The man besides Lexa cocks the gun and shoves the barrel against her temple, “There are multiple ways of carrying out the mission so please let me put a bullet through this scum tinkers head.” Silence took voer besides the distant screeching of a train coming to a halt.

“No. Ms. Woods likes to know her enemies. She takes the time to research information about them. This was why she was chosen.”

“I was chosen?” Lexa was utterly amused. She looked up to the man. “Did you hear that? I am chosen.”

“You were chosen by an informed consensus. So from now, you will shut your gypsy fucking mouth and listen to your given instructions.”

* * *

 

Night time had taken over. The Trikru Warriors Limited office received their light by a few candles. The main Warriors were bunched around the book keeper table, waiting for Lexa since she called a family meeting. Anya was pouring a glass of whiskey that was salvaged for the pub for everyone except the youngest, Nyko. He was only 13. In the beginning of this all, not many people knew Nyko was their youngest brother. The older three tried their best to keep it a secret until recently when Nyko convinced them to let him become a Junior Warrior. He still wasn’t allowed to drink certain drinks or shoot guns or do certain jobs they were involved in. The older Woods siblings were extremely protective. They wanted to keep him out of the business for as long as they could. 

Gustus’ wife, Esme was sitting on the stairs. Aunt Indra was pacing around. Scudboat was sitting at the tabe, smoking. Charlie and Curly were standing quietly besides each other.

Anya was downing drink after drink. Since the explosion, her anger levels rose tenfold. Anya was drinking her liver away more than usual. All she could think or worry about was Raven. Raven still had not felt her legs. A week passed by already and she was still sitting in the hospital bed. Abby informed them that it might take another week or two before she could feel her legs.

Following that, she informed them that it might even take another two weeks before Raven would be able to walk around using crutches. Even if she could do that, she would be left with a permanently bum leg. She wouldn’t be able to walk like she used to. She would have boasts of extreme amounts of pain one day and the next she could be totally fine. Her leg would hinder her from some physically activites for the rest of her life.

In support of the genius that is Raven, Anya went around collecting scraps of metal, bolts, screws, Velcro straps, you name it, so that Raven could spend her time in the hospital building her own leg brace.

“Since Lexa isn’t here I have something to say.” Gustus stood up tall, back straight, wrists behind his back.

“You have anything to say, you wait for Lexa.” Indra interrupts.

“Look, I see the books every fucking day; legal and off track. Do you know how much money we bring in? Every day for the last two years, Trikru Warriors Limited brought in $15,000 punds per day, sometimes fucking more.” Gustus paused, waiting for an interruption. When nothing came he continued. “What I want to know is, who took a vote to expand south and why are we deciding to change things now? They already blew up our pub. Esme is pregnant with my child. She wants me to be able to see our kid grow up.”

Lexa walked in midway through Gustus’ questions. Anya was holding up a drink for her sister, who took it without hesitation. Lexa took a sip before speaking.

“Firstly, the pub is Irish business and I am handling it on my own. That is absolutely irrelevant to London. Secondly, if everything goes according to plan, nine- tenths of what we do in London will be legal after the first few weeks. The other tenth will be in good hands. For those of you with ambition, the expansion process begins tomorrow.  Now, for those who want nothing to do with the future of this company, walk out through that door right now. I understand you might be scared but I need only those who are willing. So, goodbye if you’re not one of them!”

No one got up to leave.

“That’s what I thought. Let’s get down to business. In London, the Jews and the Italians have been at war for the past six months. The Jews are having the worst of it. Alfie Simmons is in charge of the Jewish gangs. We need a foothold in the southern union. The Jews control Camden Town. We go down tomorrow while all the bosses are at the Newmarket Races. Mr. Simmons needs allies. If we work him, we can negotiate using a secure warehouse and our legal activities will begin. Go home and rest. Tomorrow is a holiday.”

Gradually, each member and sibling left the small office. Lexa and Indra were the only ones who were still there. Lexa wasn’t sure what to say, her mind going haywire by the encounter this morning at the meat factory. Indra was going over how she would bring up that situation.

“You know, it’s funny. You are a woman, but you don’t trust women. You don’t listen to what any of us have to say unless it’s Anya. Maybe it’s because women have lost your trust.” Indra sighed deeply as she got up to walk to the company’s safe. She opened it and grabbed three stacks of cash. She tossed it to Lexa, whom caught it with ease. “Remember Alexandria, she was one woman. I believe it is time to forget about her.”

“Forget about who?” Lexa asked, her eyes drilling holes into the ground.

“You deserve better.”

“Like who?”

“Clarke.” Indra stated, holding out her hand. Lexa gripped her forearm.

“Clarke wouldn’t want a date with the devil.” Lexa choked out before rushing out of the office.

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting up against the head board of her bed, her fingers running trails through Lexa’s thick hair. She hadn’t said a word when Lexa burst into her room, stripping from all her weapons and most of her clothes. Clarke looked down, her eyes tracing over Lexa’s appearance. Lexa was only in her undershirt and Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Her muscles were as tense as the air around them. Lexa’s hair was disheveled and splayed out over Clarke’s lap. Her arm was thrown over her eyes, trying to hide the sight of her watery eyes.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Clarke whispered, tracing her finger tips over the arm that blocked Lexa’s face.

“Not really.” Lexa croaked out. Her throat was dry from her heavy breathing and soft sobs. Clarke traced her fingers up to Lexa’s palm. When Lexa felt them, she intertwined their fingers tightly.

“You cannot bottle your pain in forever.”  Clarke ran her thumb along the back of Lexa’s hand. She brought it up to her lips, kissing it so light that Lexa thought she imagined it.

“Watch me.” Lexa snapped and clenched her jaw tight. Clarke instantly released her head. She pushed herself off the bed. Lexa’s head dropped back onto the mattress. She uncovered her face, pushing herself up on her elbows.

Clarke trudged over to her room door, pulling it open. “Get out.” She bit out, anger lacing her words.

“What?” Lexa breathed out in confusion.

“Get out. If you don’t think I know you by now, if you don’t think I know all about your stupid fucking defense mechanisms or about how much you’re hurt over the past, then get the fuck out of my house!” Clarke shouted at her.

“Clarke…” Lexa muttered. She sat up entirely, opening the covers of the bed. “Clarke, please come here.”

“No, Lexa! Geez, do you ever think about anything other than your damn company? I have known you for the past 8 years, Lex! Those were 8 years of my life that I spent being some rock you used for support! 8 years where I allowed myself to be your verbal punching bag so you had a place to take all your frustrations out but still keep your pain and secrets hidden! I can’t do that anymore, Lexa! I can’t keep dropping everything when you need a shoulder to cry on! I can’t keep going on with you pretending like you don’t care! Do you know how much it hurts when you truly care for hurts you and pretends and hides every little thing, especially how they feel about you? You aren’t the only one with pain to mask and secrets to hide.”

Lexa dropped her head. Each word entered one ear and floated around inside her head. Clarke was right. Lexa couldn’t deny that.

 ‘Fine.” Lexa said, getting up and walking over to Clarke. She pulled the door from her hand, slamming it closed.

“Fine?” Clarke asked, jumping back as Lexa slammed the door.

“Fine, I’ll tell you everything. This isn’t easy, Clarke. Nothing is easy.”Lexa wrapped her fingers around Clarke’s wrist and pulled her to the bed. She sat down first then pulled Clarke to lay between her legs. Her back was against her front. Clarke wrapped her arms around herself, still a little ticked off. Lexa had other ideas. She interlaced their fingers and held Clarke tightly to her.

“You know about all the things I have done. You know about every beating I have received. You know about everything hardship I’ve endured. You know about the people I have murdered. You know about the money I have stolen. You know about some of my future plans. You know almost everything about me. No one has ever known such a vast amount of information about me like you do.” Lexa smiled to herself when she felt Clarke begin to relax against her. “Clarke, you and I have some sort of connection. One that makes me feel like maybe, just maybe, we were together in some past life.”

“Lex,” Clarke turned her head to look at the commander of the notorious gang. She seemed so insanely vulnerable than scary.

“Wait, please.” Lexa inhaled deeply before exhaling. “Today I went to the Black Lion because I found some leads on who bombed the Garrison. I still wasn’t sure who it was but I found one of the suspects. Her name is Irene. She told me I was “chosen.” She told me that an “informed consensus,” was hiring me.” Lexa lowered her head, submitting to Clarke, who reached back to rub her head, one hand in her hair, tracing and rubbing. “Costia was her name. Costia Greene. When my father left us, I was just starting up the company. I was vulnerable and terrified. I learned everything I needed to know but I never needed to execute it until then. One day, Costia came into town. She needed a job so I helped her find one after meeting her on the street one day. We became good friends. We chatted every day until one day, it became something more. We slept together then we went steady. I fell in love.” Lexa closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of Clarke’s fingertips.

“As much as I loved her, I knew something was off.” Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke’s right shoulder. “Costia was a secret agent working for an Irish Chief Inspector. I had what they wanted. She was his backup plan to get me to give up the guns if all else failed. The inspector had a thing for Costia so there were three hearts that broke. Nevertheless, by the end of her mission, we were in love but when I found who she was, I ended things. I told her to run. I guess when she was leaving on the train, the chief inspector showed up and threatened to shoot her. He never knew she had a gun in her bag and shot him in his right leg. Ever since then he has despised me with a burning passion. Now he is back seeking revenge.”

Clarke’s mind was reeling. _It couldn’t be, can it? Cage Wallace? The guy who has been haunting me? Chief Inspector from Ireland?_ Clarke spaced off. Lexa tried getting her attention. Halfway towards the end, she noticed Clarke wasn’t there; mentally at least. Lexa rubbed her arms in attempt to get her to focus.

“Clarke? Clarke, are you ok? You’re crying.” Lexa ran her hands down and around Clarke, pulling her closer against her. “What’s wrong?”

Clarke hadn’t even realized she was crying. Tears were streaming continuously, nice to know they were extremely obvious. Clarke flipped around in her arms and wiped her eyes.

“Since you told me about your past it’s only fair I told you about mine.” Clarke wiped her tears again. Lexa’s heart ached for the girl she was in love with.

For someone who causes nothing but pain, she wanted to do everything in her might to take away Clarke’s pain. Clarke was so strong. Lexa never let anyone in like Clarke. Something about the blonde made her open her heart and her mind to love, even if Clarke had no idea that Lexa truly loves her.

“Did I ever tell you why I moved here?” Clarke asked.

“You only told me that you were afraid and needed a fresh start.”

“The reason my mom and I came here was because, someone was out to get me. I'm originally from England. My mom and dad lived here in Small Heath when they first had me. My dad worked as an engineer. His name was Jake Griffin. The year I turned 7, he got a job offer in Ireland that would give him a 20% pay raise compared to his salary he was earning. For the good of my family, we packed up and moved to Ireland. It seemed that like was amazing. We weren't supposed to move back ever. That was until I was 15. The people my dad worked for was the Irish Government. During this job, my dad came across certain pieces of land and files that exposed the chief inspector and the Kings notoriously well kept secrets. They were extremely corrupt, selling guns to rebel groups for money and to further their political careers. They rigged systems to make it so they could the ones they wanted into office or in high up positions. They murdered tons of people because they were threats to their plans."

Clarke bit her lip and started with her fingers. 

"The last chief inspectors name was Dante Wallace. He had people in places you would never expect. He often influenced the corruption that was going on. His people found out about my dad knowing everything. My dad was going to expose every little secret. Before he could, Dante had some agents kidnap him and I. I was the only other one who knew. If you were to check, I have scars down my back and my stomach. They wanted my dad to pay for the drama he was causing. So they tortured me in front of him for knowing. I was whipped, cut, beaten, electrocuted with a shocking stick, and water boarded. My dad made a deal to burn all of the files and delete everything he had knowledge on off his computers. He told them he had access to stuff they didn't, access to their potential downfall. He'd help as long as they freed me. Well, they freed me but before they freed me or him; they shot him in front of me." 

Clarke was weeping by now. Lexa pulled her close. She wrapped her arms tight and rocked Clarke in her arms. She rubbed her back to soothe her. 

"Dante had me held down so I wouldn't do anything. In the process, he swore by all means that if I told a soul he'd kill the rest of my family. All I saw was red. A surge of energy and strength gave me a boost so I was able to break free from the two guards grips. When i broke loose, I stole their guns from their holsters. I shot them both in the head then aimed for Dante. I remember telling him that he can't do anything from hell before I shot him in the head. Once the adrenaline died down, I checked on my dad. He was still breathing but barely grasping onto life. I tried to stop the bleeding. I tried everything my mom taught me but it didn't work. He wouldn't stop apologizing. I held him in my arms when he died, Lexa. He gave me his watch. He told me to protect my mom before telling me he loved us. Those were his last words." 

Clarke was shaking so hard Lexa jerked with the movements of her body. The need to protect her surged throughout her. 

"Dante has a son. He was next in line to become the chief inspector. I'm sure he is now. His name is Cage Wallace. He has been looking for me ever since my mom and I fled. He doesn't know we're in Small Heath. he swore vengeance for his father. He kept up his corruption. It's not going to stop until Cage is stopped."

"We will stop him" Lexa tilted Clarke's head up, cupping her face between her hands. "I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever again, Clarke. We will stop Cage. I promise." 

Lexa got off the bed, moving Clarke to the edge. She kneeled in front of her. Lexa made eye contact and smiled softly. Her smile too contagious to not smile, Clarke gave one back. 

"Ai swear fealty to yu Klark kom Trikru. Ai badan yu op en nou moun. Yu don ai keryon, Regia." Lexa bowed her head, allowing herself to submit and relinquish her pride.

Sometimes letting yourself drop the walls you build, even if you don't want to, helps you progress as a person. 

"I have no idea what you said." Clarke laughs through her tears. Lexa grasp her hands, placing a small kiss to each palm. 

"I swear fealty to you Clarke of the tree people. I serve you and no other. The rest you'll have to wait to find out until the right time." 

"Promise me we'll get through this?"

"I promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Don't worry more Clexa lovin' will come in soon. Im just figuring out how i want to write it all in. 
> 
> If you have any questions or just wanna talk and what not, follow me on tumblr @Hedaofpeace I haven't posted much on there but i am going to try to more. I just get tired of switching back and forth from my personal one. Laziness, you know? lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop watching Peaky Blinders. I have literally rewatched the seasons like twice. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @HedaofPeace It is new so bare with me.


End file.
